


i'll be everything you need

by sungroa (walrusph)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i'll add more tags with each drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusph/pseuds/sungroa
Summary: drabbles about the loona members.





	i'll be everything you need

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Heejin doesn't think her day can get anymore stressful, then she breaks a pretty girl's phone.  
> -  
> so! i haven't been writing for a long time, and that's because i have a lot of ideas, but can never extend them into something bigger, something better. i got the idea to write drabbles, and i find that much easier and less stressful. i'm not used to ao3 completely yet, so bare with me. anyways, please enjoy!

Heejin had a busy day ahead of her, and she wasn't sure she'd live to see the end of it.

First of all, she was almost positive she was going to be late to her 1st period algebra class (if those birds hadn't flew inside, she wouldn't have been so scared that she felt the need to take a different route. Damn you, birds). It was a Monday, and Mr. Walzel, her algebra teacher, absolutely hated when students were late to school on Mondays. Second of all, she hadn't finished the essay for her English class, so she'd have to finish all of it at lunch, and that was nearly impossible. And, lastly, Heejin now understands why there's a rule against running in the hallway, because she just bumped into someone, and she's pretty sure she broke their phone.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry, I just, I didn't, um. Please forgive me. I have like fifteen dollars? You can have? Um."

The person she was bumped into was a girl, a very pretty, tall girl. Her hair was in braids and she was wearing a yellow sweater, along with a poker-face that scared Heejin tremendously.

"It's okay," she finally let out a smile, "I'm Hyunjin. The bell's about to ring, so just meet me after school in the library."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are appreciated.


End file.
